


1842-2031: A History Lesson

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: Nephilim Nation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angels, Archangels, Gen, History Rewrite, Inspired by Real Events, Military, mention of abortion, nephilims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally meant to be a prolog to the Breeding Angels. A sort of timestamp was born instead…</p><p>Please note there may be some spoilers for the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1842-2031: A History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I ultimately decided this here wouldn’t make for a very compelling first chapter. So even tough I tried to implement most historical infos in the piece itself, I thought you guys would like a little bit more details.
> 
> Other time stamps, related to specific events, will be posted from time to time. If you are interested in learning about some particular event (historical or from the Breeding Angel’s story itself), please let me know and I’ll put it on the list.
> 
> So far, I intend on writings pieces about:  
> • Baltimore  
> • Castiel’s summoning  
> • The archangels/angels coming to Earth in 1842  
> • The Boston U debacle  
> • Frank’s last paranoid fit  
> • Jessica’s backstory  
> • The events that cost the life of Bill Harvelle and Bobby’s legs.  
> • Linda & Kevin’s backstory
> 
> Nothing too long, I would think. Little insights into the lives of our favorite characters. :D
> 
> And of course there’ll be the sequel to the story but I have yet to start on that. (I’d like to finish my other series first… lol)
> 
> .

September 4th, 1842 was the most important day for humanity. It wasn’t the death, nor birth, of some important individual. There weren’t a great catastrophe or important discovery either. It was a regular day, one that should have been forgotten about like many other days before that. Except that it wasn’t.

It was the day the entirety of humankind experienced the most spiritual occurrence since the birth of Christ. And even that event had never been witnessed, nor recognized, throughout the globe. Too many religions, too many interpretations – too little means of global communication. But on a late summer day, the whole world came to be united in the witnessing of the angels descending to Earth. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael were the first ones. Then came many more angels whose names never made it into the history books.

As for anything, not everyone got behind the fact that they really were holy entities. And curiously enough, the doubts mostly sprung from firm believers. Still, as the angels’ strength and powers proved to be most useful, the human race quickly stopped questioning and fully embraced the angels and their advantages.

It only took twenty-four years for the peace between the two species to shatter. The humans, flawed in their greed, quickly saw the potential of the nephilims – the angels had embraced humanity in every possible way. It didn’t take long for the military officials to notice how the half-breeds were far superior soldiers than even the strongest alpha. They were soon forcibly drafted to protect their respective countries.

Seeing the fate humans reserved to their offspring, the angels became enraged. However, rather than squash humanity, they chose to go back to Heaven to leave the lesser race to its own devices. Soon, the humans were alone again – the only proof of the celestial beings’ existence in the hybrids they left behind.

In 1872, the world changed again, this time through the administration of the American President, Ulysses S. Grant, after a witches’ coven published a guide on how to summon and trap angels in human bodies. The authorities were quick to dismantle the group and the members of the coven, disguised as a chapter of the Boston University, were arrested and executed without a proper trial. 

About a dozen members were able to flee but still were hunted and killed on sight. Three of them were lucky enough to escape, never being found again. It is said they found refuge on a Cree reservation in Northern Quebec, but it has yet to be proven. 

Every single copy of their book was confiscated and burned, or so everyone thought. Less than a year later, President Grant started his second term by announcing the creation of the Angelic Breeding Agency. That same year, he convinced the senate to pass a bill forcing the citizens to turn in their omega children of age to procreate to the A.B.A. 

Sadly, instead of shunning the United States of America for implementing such a system, many ally countries adopted similar laws. It became clear the spells had survived and were passed around. No one certainly wished to be left behind with a weaker army.

Unlike when the angels descended to Earth willingly, the trapping curse made them appear less extraordinary. They weren’t less angry but they couldn’t do much about it anymore, their powers mostly dulled and bound by the spell. Keeping their vessels from aging or dying was pretty much the only thing they could do. Otherwise they had become sensitive to the trappings of human survival; factors such as hunger, sleep and pain.

One thing humanity hadn’t been aware of was how not every human could sustain an angel’s grace within themselves. For what happened next, the word ‘genocide’ was never used but it wouldn’t have been too far fetched. Appalled by how omegas were exploding all around the world, Swiss scientist Romain Gartman, from the University of Bern, vowed to find a solution. 

It was in 1881 that one of the most important discoveries was made. Inspired by Friedrich Miescher’s genetic findings, Dr. Gartman and his team were able the isolate the protein responsible for the two species’ compatibility, which they aptly named _Gracine_.

Already a neutral country, Switzerland released the information to the entire world, arguing they would rather not see humans explode if they were to be force fed angels. If only it had worked that way…

After using the _Gracine_ detection method to disqualify the incompatible omegas, American scientists were able to recreate the molecule in their laboratories as early as 1884. Soon after, they were able to inoculate it to the incompatibles, modifying their DNA successfully – not that they yet knew to call it that. Again, the information was only shared with their allies. Still, it quickly became public knowledge.

In most countries, the pool of free omegas dropped significantly. If the mating of an alpha and an omega could result in every possible sex, betas could only generate other betas. If nothing had been done, alphas and omegas would have become an endangered species.

So once again, most countries penned new laws; promising that only the first omega born in a family could be drafted. All following omegas – should there be any – would be permitted to stay with their families. And therein lied the hope that more omegas would be bred for the taking.

Another major event in the history of angels had to be the election of Lothaire Linville to the French presidency in 1906. He hadn’t even been in office for a month when the scandal broke. The President was just a random meat suit possessed by the angel Jahoel. Appalled, the French took to the streets and demanded the head of their President – as they would often do. But they didn’t get it, as the angel fled his vessel, never to be heard of again. The runner up, Armand Fallières, became President by default.

One positive thing did come out of this – from the humans’ point of view anyway. Less than a year after the Linville scandal, a French mechanic by the name of Marcel Bordelon, came up with the base technology behind the P.A.D., or Personal Angel Detector. The technology – very much inspired by the electric meter – was quickly hijacked by the authorities and sold to other nations for security purposes. Not long after World War II, RCA started fabricating a portable P.A.D. device to sell to the masses.

Of course, the implementation of that whole system didn’t happen all at once. The general public certainly didn’t embrace the enslaving of the angels right from the get go. Not that it would ever be advertised as slavery, but people were far from stupid. Especially since it wasn’t a secret what the angels were used for. All over the world, the rebellion against the oppression of the holy entities gained ground.

It came to a screeching halt when religious leaders took position on the matter. In June 1911, Pope Pius X took the lead in announcing that God had granted the humans, His favorite children, with the gift of angels. What nobody had expected was to see the representatives of the other major faiths announce the exact same thing. Before the month was over, most humans had become convinced that forcing angels out of Heaven to be imprisoned into a _willing_ human body was the right thing to do.

It became widely accepted that angels were nothing more than a commodity anymore. Once all powerful, they were now essentially cattle. The only type of being who came to have it as bad as the angels were the omegas. Soon enough, giving birth to one was seen as a tragedy, even though it was pure gold for the governments of Earth. Once revered, not unlike the angels, the omegas were relegated to livestock status. 

Another type of rebellion sprung when, in the early 1970’s, it became possible to know the sex of the baby to be born. The rate of abortions shot through the roof. In the U.S., President Richard Nixon’s administration made sure the bill on legalizing abortion would never pass. Surprisingly enough, the whole world was not as inclined to impeach a human’s right to choose. Still, it became much more difficult to terminate a pregnancy, wherever the parent to be would reside.

And so it went. Humans kept on procreating, making babies while praying they wouldn’t bare omegas. But if they did, they wished they’d have more than one. And since it was inevitable, parents would teach their children early on that they had been chosen for a higher purpose. First born omegas were programmed into accepting their fate as angel vessels. After over a hundred years, people had pretty much stopped questioning the procedure. And those who did were hunted and imprisoned, if not killed.

Yet, however hard they tried, the government officials were never able to make the rebellion disappear entirely. There were many factions – not only across America, but all over the world – dedicated to countering this new world order. Each of them had to be an independent organism, unwilling as they were to draw too much attention to themselves. Thankfully, in later years, technology became an important ally in keeping the rebellion afloat.

One of the oldest of these groups had to be the one initiated in 1899 by Robert and Sophie Campbell. Two years prior, their second omega daughter, Claire, was abducted as she walked home from school. The A.B.A. was not blamed. Everyone knew the business of angel breeding had bled into the criminal world. In order to build up their ranks, they needed omegas, and preferably not their own.

The police never found Claire. This is why, along with some friends and neighbors, the Campbells bought a mostly abandoned hotel in Lawrence, KS. They turned it into an apartment building they came to identify as the _Bunker_. They lived on the premises, occupying the first three floors. The two last ones were soon transformed to accommodate everything from an infirmary to a strategic room. 

Over the years, people left and joined the underground organization but the Campbells stayed at the heart of the operation. One hundred and thirty two years later, the last surviving Campbell – Mary, now a Winchester – still handled the bunker’s operations along with her husband and children. Every other member of their makeshift family had migrated towards them after having lost someone or been lost themselves. 

When the story starts, in 2031, nephilims and angels will have grafted themselves to the hunters, too often after being rescued from their enslavements. They were all united by a common goal; to try and save as many lives as they could. 

And if they had to die in the process, then it would be all worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was beta’d again by my lovelies, even though I knew pretty much from the start I wouldn’t publish it with the DCBB. I love you guys!! <3  
> MercuryStardust on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStardust) or [Tumblr](liz-lzaz.tumblr.com)  
> Mnemos9 on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemos9/pseuds/Mnemos9)  
> outofminutes on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outofminutes/pseuds/outofminutes)
> 
> So I hope you liked this little history lesson. If it raised even more questions, just let me know, I’ll try to answer them (especially if I don’t intend on writing a piece about it).
> 
> You can also come and see me on [Tumblr](http://marmeladyorange.tumblr.com/)  
> if you’re into that kind of thing!! ;)


End file.
